1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprinting device, a method of fabricating the imprinting device, and a method of patterning a thin film using the imprinting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imprinting device capable of uniformly forming a pattern on a substrate, a method of fabricating the imprinting device, and a method of patterning a thin film using the imprinting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a nano-imprint technology is used to form a fine pattern of a nano-scale and is widely applied to form various devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel and a semiconductor chip, on which thin films having the fine pattern are formed. According to a thin film etching process using the nano-imprint technology, a thin film is pressed by a mold substrate having a concavo-convex pattern formed thereon in order to pattern the thin film according to the concavo-convex pattern. When using the nano-imprint technology, the thin film patterning process is simplified, thereby improving productivity and reducing a manufacturing cost.
According to the nano-imprint technology, the thin film is flowed to be patterned through pressing the mold substrate to the thin film. Thus, a uniformity of the patterned thin film is decided by a flow amount, a flow direction, and a flow speed of the thin film, and the flow amount and the flow direction are decided by the pattern of the mold substrate.